


Just Admiring You

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Hair Dyeing, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Fingers, Mild Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shirtless, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Sakamoto Ryuji, True Love, Unrequited Love, im projecting how i feel about ryuji through akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: Sojiro had already left for the night and Morgana went out on his nightly stroll a few minutes ago. As for me I was in the LeBlanc bathroom with Ryuji, who was in his boxers so he doesn’t get hair dye on his clothes, showing me how he dyes his hair.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	1. Akira POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first Persona 5 fic! I've never actually played the game but I've seen my sister play it many times (and now playing through P5 Royal) so I kind of know the important parts of the story and what happens in the game.
> 
> Why did I make this fic if I don't know the game entirely? Because Ryuji is a total babe and cutie. First time I saw him, I was in love. I did some research on him and he deserves so much love. I also love these two together so much.
> 
> As for when this would take place, I don't know. You can decide when this could take place.

I was yesterday years old when I found out my best friend and also recently became boyfriend, isn’t a natural blonde. It happened yesterday in the train on the way back to our separate homes; Ryuji had crouched on his seat to tie his shoes and I noticed that his roots were showing. I pointed it out to him and he was taken aback that I didn’t know. Guess I’m not as perceptive as I make myself out to be.

Cut back to now on a Friday night here at LeBlanc. Sojiro had already left for the night and Morgana went out on his nightly stroll a few minutes ago. As for me I was in the LeBlanc bathroom with Ryuji, who was in his boxers so he doesn’t get hair dye on his clothes, showing me how he dyes his hair. It was a small bathroom but there was enough space for us two and enough space for Ryuji to touch up on his roots.

He already started about an hour ago as soon as Sojiro left. Ryuji said that it doesn’t take him long to touch up since he has short hair, but since he’s describing how he does it at the same time as doing it, it took a bit longer. I sat on the closed toilet as I watched my almost nude boyfriend dry off his hair with a towel I provided for him. I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have him in my life, or even the fact that he had developed feelings for me as well.

We have been secretly dating for almost two months now and somehow not even Morgana has noticed. I have a feeling he may have noticed something between us and the other members may have as well, but Ryuji isn’t fully ready yet to reveal our secret. Which is understandable since he’s liked girls all through his life, until now. I’ve been down that road before. I’m okay with keeping it slow and steady with him.

“Phew. That’s basically it.” Ryuji lightly shakes his head as he separates the towel from his head. “It’s not hard to do, just a little time consuming at first.”

“Mm. That’s good to know.” I’ve only been half listening to what he’s saying after the first 15 minutes or so. I’ve been… distracted by his physique. Ryuji may not be super muscular, but damn, he was eye candy to me. All the fighting and running around in Mementos, combine that with our workouts, he’s really toned out.

The way just a bit of bicep shows when he flexes instinctively. I always did like it when he wore that yellow tank top with the ‘On Your Mark’ design in the middle. His toned chest rising in and out as he breathes. And a little bit of abs starting to develop in his torso. The only time I get to see him without clothes is when we-

I can feel my face heating up. Crap. I can also feel a lump growing downstairs. Double crap.

“Ah shit.” His voice brought me back to reality and I see him leaning close to the mirror. “I missed a small spot.”

I got up and closed the distance. “Where?”

“Right here.” He pointed to a spot that’s a little off to the side of his left sideburn. “I thought I already ran through some product on this area.” Ryuji grumbled.

“It’s not so bad, doesn’t seem too noticeable. Do you want me to touch it up for you?” I was only half listening to his process but I think I get the gist of it.

“Nah, its fine.” He sighed. “I don’t feel like washing my hair again.” He scratches the back of his head,

I chuckled and snake my arms around his torso, hugging him close to me. Ryuji tenses up slightly. I plant small kisses on his shoulder, making my way up to his neck. Ryuji breathes out at the sensation. “Can you just stay shirtless all the time?” I said as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

Ryuji blushes at that. “T-The hell man?” He says lowly as he looks away from our reflection. “You can’t just ask a guy that, especially your best friend.”

“But you’re also my boyfriend.” I chuckle again. “Plus you look amazing.” I let my hand travel up his body, lightly caressing it with my fingers. The side of my thumb brushes against his nipple and Ryuji inhales sharply but quietly.

“A-Ah. C’mon Akira.” He blushes even more. “You’re gonna- hmff- make me self-conscious of my own body.”

I kiss his cheek. “Don’t be. I love how you look ‘Yuji. And I love you for who you are.”

“Man, you’re so sappy.” We both laugh for a moment. I continue tracing the muscles on his body, as Ryuji breathes out shakily. He takes my right hand for a second and I look at him in the mirror. “As much of a sap you are…” He brings my hand to his lips and plants three kisses on it. “…I love you too Akira. Everything about you. You’re amazing too.” He looks up to our reflection, looking at my eyes that way.

My blush matched his now and I had a small smile now. I deeply kiss his neck, causing him to hold back a moan. He closed his eyes let go of my hand as I continue trailing up and down his torso. Ryuji was clearly enjoying this. I peek down to see that he’s pitching a tent. For a second it looked like it twitched. I smirked at that.

“You know what I want right now?” I whispered as I kissed his neck again.

“Hmmff… w-what?” Ryuji breathed out.

“Go upstairs, you lying on my bed. I can show you how much I love you while we’re still alone, you know?” I put the waistband of his boxers in between my fingers and drag it down slowly until my hand just rested in the top of his boner. Ryuji swallowed a lump as it made contact.

He turned his head to me, held my face in his hand, and kissed my lips. We both sigh in the kiss. Ryuji grazed my lips with his tongue, wanting access, and I let him in. He explored my mouth and our tongues danced with each other. We pulled away for a breath.

“You’re gonna be the effin’ death of me, dude.” He looked at me sternly, but with a hint of lust and desire behind those beautiful brown eyes.

I smirked back at him. “Right back at you, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tempted to make a second chapter, depicting the smut. Let me know if y'all want that.
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed this!


	2. Ryuji POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut scene!

Akira led me upstairs to his room by the hand. Once we got up the stairs he turned back to me and went back to our make out session. I couldn’t focus on anything other than Akira slipping in his tongue as we kissed. He turned us around and led me to the bed without breaking contact. I felt my leg hit the frame and he ushered me lower to sit.

He broke off to breathe and he stepped away to take off his shirt. Goddamn, I still can’t believe he’s got more muscle than me. I’ve been busting my ass off at the gym way more than him. “Shit, you’re effin hot.” I said without thinking.

He smirked and put his glasses on his nightstand. He walked back to me and stooped down to kiss me. “Not as hot as you.”

“Bullshit dude.” I blushed at his compliment.

He chuckled lowly and kissed me again. He trailed kisses down my body; from my lips, cheek, neck, chest, abs, until he kneeled down between my legs and reached my boner. I grabbed one of his pillows and had him kneel on top of it first. To thank me, he kissed the tip of my dick through my boxers. Shit. His lips are warm as hell. To tease me even more, he mouthed the tip with his lips.

I inhaled sharply, my dick twitching at every movement of his lips. “Shit dude. You and your goddamn teasing.” I said lowly. This isn’t our first time doing this. This is probably our fourth or fifth time we’ve messed around since we started dating. Still getting used to doing this with a guy, especially with Akira; my best friend, leader of the Phantom Thieves, and boyfriend.

I felt him smirk on my dick, the smug ass. He kissed me on my neck again. “Getting impatient, aren’t we?”

I moved some of his fringe away from his grey eyes. They’re real pretty when light shines on it. “Dude, Morgana could be back soon. As much as I enjoy your teasing… I don’t want him walking in on us.”

“He left not too long ago ‘Yuji. He won’t be back for a while.” I breathed out, still a little uncertain. Morgana could come back suddenly. That’s still a possibility. Akira noticed that I wasn’t convinced and kissed me again. “Well, if you really want to get down to the nitty gritty…”

Akira slipped his fingers on the waistband of my boxers. Without hesitation, I shimmied myself out of them and he tosses it close by. He grabs my cock by the base and I bite my lower lip at his touch. Damn him and his magic fingers.

“You know, I really like how big you are ‘Yuji.” He starts pumping it slowly, making me breathe out shakily. “I love how it naturally curves up to your abs too.”

“G-Geez dude. Easy on the compliments.” I chuckled a bit. “Still getting used to being praised by a guy.” As if on cue he kisses the tip of my cock again, making me throw my head back a bit. “…Especially getting praised about my dick.”

Akira chuckled again. To test the waters, he looks up to me and gently licks the tip. I bit my lip and nod to him, giving him the permission to go for it. He takes the tip in his mouth and I groaned at how wet and warm it is. “Oh shit…” I breathed out.

Slowly but surely he takes more of it in his mouth. I grip on to his sheets tighter the further he went. The deeper he took it I felt the back of his throat, making gag a bit and making me throw my head back. Akira started a steady rhythm of bobbing his head now. I couldn’t do much but squirm and twitch at his mercy. I grab a handful of his hair and Akira made a sound of satisfaction at that. I learned that he likes to be treated a little rough from our second time messing around.

“Go deep again for me Aki.” I whispered to him. He complied and deep throated me. I couldn’t suppress a groan that time; he’s too damn good at that for his own good. “…One more time Aki.” He made a sound of confirmation and went to the base again. I gripped his hair tighter and held him there for a second, savoring the feeling. “Ohhh fuuuck…” I couldn’t help dropping an F bomb, he felt so good.

I bucked my hips a bit, trying to get deeper. Akira was making gagging sounds as I did that. “Just take it for a sec Aki.” I breathed out. I continued bucking my hips, taking in as much of his throat as I could. Akira couldn’t take it anymore and started gagging on my cock. I pulled him away from it and he started coughing.

“Shit, sorry dude.” I breathed out. “You okay?”

Akira coughed but nodded and gave me a small smile as he did. Thank God, the last thing I wanna do is hurt him. I smiled back at him as we both tried to catch our breath. Once he stopped coughing, I leaned in to him and kissed him on the lips, as a way of telling him that he did great. I held his arms and ushered him to the bed with me. He grabbed the pillow under him with him as he straddled on top of me. He placed the pillow back behind me and I planted kisses on his chest.

“Mm, Ryuji…” Akira moaned as I trailed kisses on his body this time. I’m determined to show how much I love and care for him. I move to his nipple and lick circles on it. Akira breathed out hot moans as he held the back of my head, keeping me there. I was more than happy to stay there for a bit.

I reached up for his other nipple and rubbed circles with my finger, making it firm, and I gently bit down the one I was on. Akira exhaled roughly and leaned down on me. Guess it’s not just a girl thing when you do that. I let up on both nipples and kiss him again. “Love you Akira.”

“Love you too Ryuji.” He kisses back.

“Can I… can I fuck you?” I blush.

Akira giggles. “Of course babe.” He gets off me for a moment to grab what we need in his drawers. He passes me a wrapped condom as he takes a bottle of lube. Akira took off his pajamas and underwear as well, revealing his hard cock.

“How do you want me?” Akira got back on to the bed.

“On your back. I wanna look at you while I fuck you.”

“Very forward of you ‘Yuji.” He chuckles.

I take out the condom from its wrapper and I carefully put it on. Akira coats his hands with the lube and strokes my condom wrapped dick. It feels good but it would be better if I wasn’t wearing a condom. Akira lays back down once he’s done and passes me the lube. I put a good amount on my fingers and coat his entry way. I insert one finger and Akira moans quietly.

“Damn, you’re tight. Just relax babe.” I take one of his legs and hook it on my shoulder, opening him up slightly.

“Ah, ‘Yuji. I want you.” Akira looked at me with half lidded eyes.

“I gotta open you up first babe.” I kiss his thigh. “We’ll get there.”

Akira made an impatient sound. After a few minutes, I insert a second finger to open him up more. He threw his head back and gripped his sheets now. “Easy Aki. Almost there.” I notice his neglected hard cock, throbbing each time I thrust my fingers in. I take my other hand and slowly stroke him.

“Ah!” Akira breathed out unevenly. Seeing the cool and composed Akira tremble in pleasure under me really got my dick throbbing as well. Holy shit, just when I thought he couldn’t get any more pretty.

I pull out my fingers once Akira was opened up. I position myself and rub the tip of my cock in his entry. “Ready babe?” Akira bites his lip and nods at me.

I push in and it slides in smoothly. “Oh fuck…” God he felt good. Akira choked out a moan as he arched his back. I unhooked his leg from my shoulder and he wrapped his legs around my waist. I leaned forward to him and Akira made another sound.

“Mmph! C-Careful ‘Yuji.”

“Shit, sorry. I’m gonna go slow okay?” I kiss him gently and do just that. I start a slow pace so Aki can get used to it. But I’m so tempted to just start going faster cuz he just feels so good. “Fuck Aki… Is this okay?”

“Y-Yeah…” He put his hands on my chest, palming them. They were warm too as it gave me goosebumps. I lower my head to the crook of his neck and plant kisses there, like what he gave me. Akira moans again and he snakes one of his hands to lightly grab the back of my head, tugging a few hairs. “You feel so good in me Ryuji.” He breathed out. “I think I’m okay now. You can speed up.”

I raise myself back up. “Though you’d never ask.” I kiss him on the lips once more and speed up a bit. Fuck, this is so much better.

Akira gripped his sheets again. “Ah, fuck.” He cursed quietly. I rarely hear him swear and when he does, it’s usually when we’re fighting Shadows in Mementos or when I’m ramming his insides.

I just kept going for a while, plowing his ass. When I decided to speed up again, I must have hit his sensitive spot as he groaned a little louder than usual. “Mff- ‘Yuji! Right there!” He said breathlessly.

I inhaled sharply, trying to keep that fast paced rhythm. “Yeah? You like that?” He squeaks out a whimper as he nods his head. I watched him reach for his cock as he starts pumping himself. “Are you close?”

“Y-Yeah. Just… keep going… like that.”

I do just that as I watched him jerk himself off. My eyes trailing up from his face contorted in pleasure to his built body down to his hand pumping his cock. “You’re so fucking beautiful Aki. I love you so fucking much.” I go back to kissing his neck, not minding that he’s too occupied trying to come for me.

All that filled the room was the sound of skin hitting skin and our hot breathy moans. I can feel that I’m close to unloading as well. “Ah! ‘Yuji, I can’t hold it-” He whined.

“Do it babe. Come for me. I got you.” I raise myself up again and grabbed his hand on his dick, helping him stroke himself until he came. Akira tried to hold back his moans as he unloaded on his abs. Hell, he squirted up to his chest.

And that was my breaking point.

“Argh, fuck! I’m gonna come too!” I groaned out. I sped up again as I felt myself coming into the condom, trying to ride out my orgasm. Akira just tried to supress his moans as best as he could as I started to slow down.

Once I fully stopped, I hovered over him trying to catch my breath. I swallowed a dry feeling in my throat and wiped a few beads of sweat from forehead. I opened my eyes to see Akira catching his breath too as his eyes were closed. His fringe clung to his forehead from sweat that formed there. I carefully swipe them to the side so they aren’t in the way. He slowly opens his eyes.

“…You okay?” I looked at him worriedly.

He smiles and nods at me. He leans up to kiss me again. “I’m good. You were amazing ‘Yuji.” I smiled as I heard that. Akira laughs when he saw how proud I was. “C’mon babe. We gotta clean up before Morgana comes back.”

“Ah, shit. Yeah, I’ll clean you up.” I straightened myself up and slowly pulled out of Akira, making him sigh in response. I grabbed a few tissues and wiped down his torso. I grabbed a few extra tissues to put the tied condom in. I made sure to throw away the used tissues in a separate bin so it wouldn’t leave a lingering scent.

We both hit the showers together to clean up. What should have been a quick and easy clean up ended in us having another make out session in the shower but we only lingered there for a few minutes. Once we were dried off, we got back into our clothes and I headed for Akira’s couch.

“Phew. I’m tired.”

“Same. But I think we’ll both sleep well tonight.” Akira chuckles as he wipes down his sheets with an antiseptic wipe with lemon scent in it.

I smiled back at him. “Did I tell you how much I effin’ love you man?”

“Hmm…” Akira threw the wipe away and walked to me. He leaned down and kissed me again but only a quick one. “You did. And I love you just as much Ryuji.”

I grinned back. One day, I’ll be able to admire him even more when we sleep in the same bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys are so precious and they deserve each other. Not my best smut work but hopefully it passes?  
> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
